The Power within me
by fieryphoenix20
Summary: My name is Selena McCarty and I have moved to Ipswich.What if I'm not normal?What if I have powers too?My adoptive parents died in a car crash while I never knew my real parents.Will I finally figure out everything I want to know?Summary kinda sucks,sorry
1. The First Day

**The First Day**

My name is Selena McCarty and I just moved to Ipswich. The whole reason I even moved was because my adoptive parents died. Yea you heard me right I'm adopted. I guess my real parents didn't want me. Now I'm stuck in a town where it rains 50% of the time and to make it even more fun I'm in a new foster home. My foster parents thought it would be a good idea to enroll me into Spenser Academy. So I'm spending my senior year at this academy and my guardians said I could live on campus.

_Flashback_

_I was in the backseat of the car staring out the window watching the trees roll by. Then my adoptive mother spoke to me "Lena put your seat belt on" I rolled my eyes a little in a playful way and said "Yes mother" while I reached for my seat belt, pulled it across my body and snapped it into place._

_My dad just looked back and smiled at me. I didn't care if they weren't my real parents, they were all I had and they treated me as if I was their own. Next thing I know I hear my mother screaming saying "Look out", that's when I saw it. A truck was headed straight into the driver side of the car. Than that's when I felt the impact. I remember my head hitting the window and hearing my mother scream._

_That's the last thing I heard before I let the blackness consume me. I didn't realize that was the last time I would see my parents or that the last time I would hear my mother and father. I woke up in the hospital 4 days later with 10 stitches in the back of my head and a police officer telling me he was sorry because my parents didn't make it._

_I couldn't believe it. They were gone just like that, just ten seconds before everything was normal. Then ten seconds later my life is living hell. I lost them, I can't believe it, I fucking lost them._

_End of Flashback_

Next thing I know I hear someone calling my name.

"Selena, Selena"

Then someone started shaking me and yelling at me again "Selena get your ass up now, snap out of it!"

Then I came back to normal. I was sitting on my bed staring off into space while Kate was shaking me. I guess I must have had a daydream. Oh yea by the way Kate is my roommate. She is fucking awesome, we kind of just clicked at orientation and decided to be roommates.

I shook my head a little before I said something to her "Sorry Kate, I was just remembering somethings". She gave me a look as if she thought I was hiding something.

"Selena is it what I think it is" she questioned me. I looked down and took in a couple breaths before I said anything "yea Kate, it's just that day keeps replaying in my head, and I keep thinking what if I didn't make it out."

I had told Kate all about my life and how my adoptive parents were killed. She made me look at her, "You shouldn't be thinking like that. Just be thankful that you _did_ make it out."

She gave me a half smile before opening her mouth again " Now get your lazy ass out that bed, we are going out." I guessed she saw the confused look on my face because before I could ask her where she simply said "shopping".

"Great now I have to go shopping, this should be fucking awesome" I said with so much sarcasm in my voice. Kate knows that I don't really like to shop, I know the only reason she is doing this is to bug me. "Oh just shut the hell up, we are going shopping because we are going out tonight."

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked her. "It's a little surprise so just be patient." I glared at her " Damn it Kate, you know I hate surprises!" I yelled at her. She just turned around and laughed at me.

Next thing I know we are in my car speeding down the street to the mall. 20 bags, 10 stores and 4 hours later we are finally done and on our way back to the campus.

As soon we step into our room I collapsed on my bed after throwing the bags down. The last thing I heard was Kate telling me to put the clothes away. Psh I will put them away after I take a nap.

About half an hour later I woke up to Kate jumping on my bed. "So much for my damn nap" I thought to myself. "Come on sleepy head get your ass up and take a shower" she told me while she got off my bed. I grabbed all my things that I would need so I could take my shower.

15 Minutes later I'm out the shower and on my way back to the room. Next thing I know Kate throws me some shorts and a simply tank top while telling me to sit in her chair. 30 minutes later I finally get out of the chair and put on the clothes she chosen for me. My outfit consisted of a simple red lacy tank top (that showed off a nice amount of cleavage), a pair of black jeans that clung to me like a second skin. My make-up was simple just some lip gloss, black eyeliner, and some mascara. She didn't put any eye shadow on me because the eyeliner made my emerald green eyes 'pop'. Then my black hair was straight and went half-way down my back. If I must say so myself I look pretty hot.

Kate made me do a quick spin so she can admire her work. The I heard her gasp and I turned around quickly. "What's wrong" I asked her. She gave me a smile and said " damn girl how many tattoos do you have."

Oh now I know why she reacted like that when I turned around. I forgot she never saw the tattoo on my back. It was of a Phoenix emerging from fire. This one was the biggest one I had because it started at my right shoulder and went halfway down my back. I guess you can say that I love the phoenix.

I lifted up my shirt so she could get a better look at it. That's when she turned me around. "Lena I thought you only had the cross on your arm for your adoptive parents". I looked at her " well umm yea I kind of forgot to show you the one on my back, my bad."

She simple turned around to grab her clothes that she was going to wear tonight. So while she was changing I slipped into my closet and came back out with some red and black motorcycle boots. Kate just looked at me, "ummm where do you think you are going with those boots" she asked me. "well if you must know I am planning on riding my bike to where ever we are going."

It looked like she was in deep thought while I was putting my boots on and grabbing my jacket. She finally opened her mouth "where the hell am I going to ride cause I'm not getting on that motorcycle?"

I looked on my bed and grabbed my car keys and threw them to her. "Don't mess up my baby" I told her with a smirk on my face. She simply nodded and said "follow me."

I'm so lucky that it wasn't raining today. I grabbed my helmet out the trunk of my car and then mounted my bike. I slowly turned my bike on and it was music to my ears. The sound of hearing my Ducati 1098 R would never get old to me.

I waited for her to pull out of the parking lot before I started to follow her. It only took me a minute before I caught up with her.

We had been driving for about 20 minutes before we pulled onto this little dirt path. As I was looking around I noticed more cars as we started going farther and farther down the rode. We finally found a place to park and I took off my helmet while shaking my hair a little, good thing my helmet hair wasn't that bad. I unzipped my jacket and put it in my car along with my helmet and locked the doors.

The only things that were surrounding us were trees. We just kept walking until we both heard loud music and we saw orange embers in the sky. That's when I realized that she took me to a party. Then the trees opened up into a giant field.

As I looked around I saw that there were a couple of fires started, there was a couple of tables set up that had speakers and a radio on it. It looked like the whole school was here. Hell half of the town was probably here.

I looked at Kate "so tell me who all is here".

She started with some boy with long hair that went down to his shoulders. "ok that is Aaron Abbot, he is a prick and treats girls like dirt. The girl that looks like she's attached to Aaron's hip is Kira Snider, everybody knows she is a stuck up bitch."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, then I saw someone looking at me. I tapped Kate and pointed in his direction " who is that?"

She turned her head to see where I was pointing to "oh that's the new kid all I know is that his name is Chase Collins, he is kinda cute tho."

I couldn't help but wave at this so called Chase. He waved back at me with a smile on his face.

Then I heard a girl say "Hey Caleb", then I heard Kate say "their here".

I couldn't help but turn around to see who she was talking about. "What do you mean their here?" I asked her. She simply said " The Sons of Ipswich."

I turned to where she was staring to see four guys walking towards us.

She ran up to the one with shoulder-length hair and kissed him, so I only assumed that this was her boyfriend she was telling me about.

He looked over at me asking Kate "so who is this?" She said "this is my new roommate Selena McCarty. Selena this is Pogue Parry" then she pointed to a kinda short guy with brownish hair "Tyler Simms."

She had pointed to a blond hair kid that was really hot, she started talking "Re...." he butted in and took my hand saying "Reid Garwin, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too."

Then the tall one said "Hi I'm Caleb Danvers." I shook his hand and it felt as if I had met him before.

I started talking to Reid when all of a sudden the girl that Kate told me was Kira walked over right in between of me and Reid. "Oh hey Reid, how was your summer?" She asked him without even acknowledging me. Reid looked around her to me and she finally turned around facing me. By then I was trying to not let my anger get the best of me then she spoke " hi I'm Kira" and she stuck out her hand. I took it in a firm handshake. "Selena" I just simply replied with my name. "Oh your the girl that just transferred in right?" "Yeah I just transferred in."

She looked at me for a second before saying "Oh yeah now I remember you, your adoptive parents were killed in a car crash, while you made it out with just a scratch. How does that feel?" I couldn't take it anymore I got in her face and said "tell me how does this feel?" Before I knew it I had pulled my arm back and hit her dead in her face with everything I had. Kira fell back on the ground grabbing her nose. I could already see the blood as it started dripping down her face.

I had enough of her shit. You can say what you want about me but you never bring up the only parents I have ever had. I was walking back over to her when that guy Aaron got in my way. I glared him at "get the fuck out of my way before you end up like that bitch on the ground." He just looked at me like he didn't hear me. I turned around cause Reid came and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and whispered "look just trust me I got it." He nodded at me and whispered to the other guys.

"Look Aaron I know you think you are the shit but you are nothing to me." He walked closer to me until he was in my face. "You really are a feisty one, I like it sweet cheeks." I couldn't believe he just said that to me. For some reason I could sense Reid getting mad. I looked at Aaron and next thing I know I kneed him in his stomach and hit him in his ribs one good time before he fell over in pain.

That's when all his friends came over and next thing I know Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb was in front of me while while Reid was shielding me in a very protective way. Then Chase walked in the middle of all the guys "look we really don't need to start all this trouble." Aaron spoke up "Selena owes Kira an apology." Before I could say something Reid had spoke "No, no see you got it all wrong, Kira owes Selena an apology."

Somehow Chase managed to calm down all the guys while Reid was still holding onto me. I couldn't help but feel safe and protected by his side. After everything calmed down Reid gave me long hug and then he looked me in my eyes "I'm sorry that happened." I couldn't help but hold him tighter "it's fine it wasn't your fault so don't feel sorry."

Just then Kate, Pogue, Caleb,Tyler and Chase walked over to us. Kate couldn't help herself " Oh my god Lena that was fucking kick ass!" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "How do you know to fight like that?" Caleb asked me. "Well when I turned 12 I wanted to do MMA and my parents actually let me give it a shot. I been doing it ever since."

I guess Pogue didn't believe that a girl like me could do that cause he had his mouth open the whole time. "Pogue you should close your mouth before flies fly in it" I just couldn't help myself. I know I can be a smart ass sometimes. That little comment earned a laugh from everyone.

Then all I heard was "wow" I turned around and saw Tyler looking at my shoulder. I knew exactly what he was looking at, "so you like it" I asked him. He was still in shock "hell yea." I started to lift my tank top up some "well how about you get a better look". Kate was the only one that knew what I was talking about. Everyone walked over to where Tyler was standing. I heard a couple of "damns" and "that's bad ass". I just had to chuckle a little.

That's when some kid announced something over the speakers, "Hey Tim just called and said there are a couple of cop cars headed over this way."

With that said we all took off walking fast back through the mazes of trees to where we parked. Chase finally caught up to me "hey I'm Chase Collins, those where some pretty good moves you had back there." I shook this hand "thanks Chase."

I heard Pogue ask Kate if she needed a ride back, she said no that she drove up here in my car. Chase asked me "Hey do you think I can get a ride back with you?" I laughed a little "Ummm Chase riding with me right now wouldn't be a good idea, how about you ride back with Kate." "Wait Kate I thought you said you drove up here in Selena's car." I heard Pogue ask Kate. "Yeah Pogue she did drive up here in my car but it doesn't mean I rode with her." "Wait what do you mean?" Pogue had such a confused look on his face.

We finally got to the place where we left our cars. I pointed over to the torch red 2010 Mustang Shelby GT500 coupe. "That's my car." Once again their mouths all dropped at the site of my car. "Kate unlock the doors so I can get my things out of it." Once it was open I went and pulled on my motorcycle jacket and grabbed my helmet and slammed the car door shut. I walked over to my Ducati and mounted it. None of the guys saw me until I started it up. Pogue's eyes shot over to the sound "holy fuck you got a Ducati too?" I just smiled at him and nodded. "Maybe we should race sometime." I said while putting my helmet on. Kate had already pulled out with Chase in the passenger seat. I rolled up to the side of Tyler's Hummer and I noticed that Reid was driving.

I flipped up my helmet, "thanks for tonight, it was nice meeting you guys." With that said I closed my helmet and turned around to speed away. Before I left I could have swore I heard something that sounded like Reid "Can't wait to see you again."

I thought to myself "this is going to be one hell of a school year."

* * *

**Hey if you have any suggestions just comment and let me know. Thanks for reading, I will try to update by tomorrow.**


	2. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own The Covenant. However I do own Selena. **

**Also thanks for the review. And yes there will be more to that crash in a later chapter :). I will try to update in a couple of days or maybe tomorrow.**

* * *

The Nightmare

During my drive back to the dorms, I couldn't help but daydream a little. Hmmm for some reason it felt like I had met Caleb before. That's a serious case of deja vu. Then I thought back to what Kate said "The Sons of Ipswich", I know I have heard that somewhere but I just couldn't remember. Next thing I know I'm pulling up into the parking lot next to my car. I thought for sure that I had beat Kate here with the way I was driving but I guess I didn't.

I was too busy caught in a daydream that I didn't realize that a black hummer pulled up in the empty spot next to me. I was pulled out of my daydream when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see who could be calling me, I looked around and saw it was Reid. I couldn't help but get a little nervous. "W_hat the fuck Selena, why are you getting nervous? You need to suck it up" _I thought to myself.

"Umm yea sorry Reid, I was just thinking." "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and the guys to Nicky's tomorrow?" He asked me.

"What's Nicky's?" "Oh it's just a bar where all the students go to hang out at."

I thought about it for a minute "Sure Reid, I will come. What time do you want me to meet you guys up there?"

"Around 7". "Alright I will see you there" I started to walk past him, when his hand brushed up against mine. When our skin touched it felt like a electric current rushed through my body. I quickly pulled my hand away and turned around to look at him again "oh yeah goodnight". He just looked at me for a second "good night Selena."

I smiled one last time before I turned around and started walking up to the doors. "_What the hell just happened? Did he feel that too? How come I didn't feel this when we hugged earlier tonight?"_ I couldn't help but think. I had all these questions but not a single damn answer.

I let out a little groan before I opened my door to my room. "This is frustrating as hell" I didn't realize Kate heard me until she said something, "What's frustrating?"

I guess I should just tell Kate cause there really isn't any reason to lie to her. She already knows about my life so hey I might as well tell her.

I slowly walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. "Ok well first, when you had introduced me to Caleb, I had a feeling like I met him before. Then just a few minutes ago Reid asked me to go to Nicky's and when I was leaving his hand brushed up against mine and I felt an electric shock."

Kate just had a confused and blank look on her face. That's exactly how I feel. Blank and confused. I thought it was the perfect time to ask her about 'The Sons of Ipswich."

"Hey what did you mean when you called the guys 'Th Sons of Ipswich'?" I asked her.

"They are supposable the descendants of the 5 families who settled in Ipswich Colony in the 1600's.."

"Wait you said 5 families but there is only 4 of them, what happened to the fifth?" I asked her. She started brushing her hair " they say the fifth was killed off in the Salem Witch hunts."

All I did was look at her for a little while in disbelief. "Creepy right?" she asked me while she still looked in the mirror. "Yea" was all I could say.

I went into our little bathroom to change into a towel and to grab all the things I needed for my shower.

Once I was in I turned the water all the way on hot, hoping that it would sooth my aching muscles. I just stood there for a minute enjoying the way the water trickled down my body. After that I started to wash my hair and the rest of my body when I started hearing noises.

I quickly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around me so I could step out the shower. "Hello?" _"Wow Selena that's dumb. Do you really think that someone would answer you if they were trying to sneak around?" _I thought.

I turned back around until I heard something break. "Shit" I said quietly. Just then something caught my eye, I walked over to it and bent over. It looked like it was a broken light bulb. "_How the hell did this get loose enough to fall?" _I questioned myself.

Just then I felt a chill go down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck was standing up. Then I felt it, I felt a presence behind me. It felt as if someone was watching me. As if their eyes were going up and down my body. I turned around in a hurry, but nobody was there. Shit I must be losing it. I grabbed up all my things and walked out the door back to my room.

I could have swore I heard footsteps behind me, I just thought it was nothing, maybe another student on their way to the shower. Then I felt a cold hand on my bare shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp. After that I heard one of the most sexiest voice, "relax it's just me, I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around and once again I was face to face with Reid.

"Sorry I'm just a little jumpy cause it felt like someone was watching me in the shower." I told him truthfully. "How about we go take a look?" He suggested. He reached out one of his hands towards me and I gladly took it.

When we got into the shower he let go of my hand so that he could look around. Once he got done he came up to me "I don't see anyone." He said with a smirk on his face.

This time when we walked out he didn't take my hand, he just walked next to me back to my room. "So Reid I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I said once we made it back to my door. "Yea see you tomorrow."

Before I could put the key in the door, I felt a pair of hands grab me and turn me around, then the electric shock came. Next thing I know Reid crashed his lips to mine. His lips were so soft and his kiss was filled with want, urgency and passion with a hint of danger behind it. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when he gently pushed me against the wall.

I felt him smile, I guess you can say that he liked my response to that. His hands were trailing all over my body when they finally rested on my hips. My hands automatically went to his hair where I gave it a soft pull. A moan escaped his mouth. He let his tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted. Our tongues were fighting for control when I just gave in and let him win. He pressed his body into me even more. I loved the way how our bodies molded with each other even though we were still standing. It felt as if we were made for each other.

I know I had to stop before this kiss went any further, but I just couldn't. I wanted more, no I needed more. The way he was kissing me was just amazing. I reluctantly pulled away and noticed a little frown on his face. "ummm....Re...." I couldn't even form a complete sentence. I took a couple of deep breaths to get myself together. "What made you do that?" I finally asked him. He smiled at me and leaned down so that his lips were right next to my ear "I was thinking about doing that all night."

"_God I wish he would stop teasing me." _I thought to myself. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. Automatically I put my arms around his body and put my head on his chest. "Goodnight Selena, I will see you tomorrow." that was the last thing he said before he pulled away. "Goodnight Reid." and with that he turned away and started walking towards the staircase.

Once I was in my room I noticed that Kate was sleep. I quietly walked over to the closet and pulled out some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Thank god Kate didn't walk out in the hallway and see that kiss. Hell I'm lucky that nobody walked out to see that.

When I laid down I couldn't help but think about Reid. I wanted to feel his touch again, to feel his lips on mine.

That was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

_Beginning of dream._

_It was the day after my 13th birthday. I had started walking home at about 8pm from my basketball game. It was starting to get dark so I picked up the pace. Just as I was walking by some building someone grabbed me and pulled me inside. Before I could scream a hand came up around my mouth._

_I still screamed but it was muffled by the strangers hand. "Shh don't scream, it's only going to get worse. Now are you going to scream if I let go of your mouth?" I shook my head no. "That's good" he whispered into my ear. He let go of my mouth and I screamed next thing I know my face started to sting. I couldn't fucking believe it, he just slapped me. I felt my warm tears threaten to leave my eyes but I pushed them away._

_He grabbed me and took out a knife and cut my shirt off. I tried to get away but he was just to strong. The only thing I could see in the room was a mirror and a chair. He began touching me all over and I knew what was going to happen. I know that after he was done he probably would kill me._

_Once he reached to unbuckle my pants I yelled out "No" __and at that moment I felt some sort of power running through my body. I placed my hands in front of my pants trying to stop him when all of a sudden some kind of energy surged through my hands and he went flying into the mirror on the wall behind him. I didn't even touch him, how the hell did this happen. I walked over to him and nudged him with my foot, he was out cold. He was lying on the glass from the mirror and when I looked into what was left of the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes were black as night with a little hint on red in them._

_Once I blinked a couple of times they returned back to their emerald green. Last thing I remember is running the rest of the way home."_

_End of dream._

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I thought to myself "what the fuck is that noise?" I finally opened my eyes and realized that my alarm clock was going off.

I got up and walked to my closet and pulled out some basketball shorts and a sports bra. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. "Fuck it's only 7:30am" I thought. Kate was still asleep so I didn't wake her. Instead I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Kate I didn't want to wake you up. I'm just going for a little run. Be back later._

_See you later,_

_Lena._

I set the note on her other pillow while I grabbed my ipod and keys. Once I was outside I stretched and put my ipod onto "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. For some reason that song always got me pumped up and made me run more.

I started thinking "_why would I have that dream now, after 4 years? Sure I had nightmares about that night but they stopped when I turned 14 now they are back. I haven't even tried to use that power since that night. Hell nobody even knew that I had those powers." _

I looked at my phone when I made it back to the dorms and it was 8:45. Damn I ran that long?

Then I had that strange feeling again as if someone was watching me. I looked around and didn't see anyone even remotely close to me. I just shrugged it off and walked inside. Hey I might as well get ready for the day.


	3. Nicky's

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Covenant even though I wish I did.

* * *

**

Nicky's

By the time I got back to my room Kate was already awake and about to go get breakfast, "Hey Lena, do you wanna come with me to get some breakfast?"

"Sure just give me a couple minutes to change."

On our way to get something to eat I couldn't help but keep thinking about "The Sons of Ipswich". I know for sure that I have heard about them from somewhere but I just couldn't remember. While we were eating I had a mini flashback.

_Beginning of flashback_

"_Hey Mom, what are The Sons of Ipswich" I remember asking my mother. She then picked me up and sat me on her lap._

"_Lena if I tell you about them you have to promise me you wont tell anyone." "Ok mom I promise I wont tell."_

_I stared at my mom with my eyes full of curiosity. "Lena, they are the ancestors of the five people that settled in the Ipswich Colony. People believe that they possess powers to do whatever they want. But the more they use their powers the older they become."_

_End of flashback_

So that's where I heard it from. Now I remember my mother telling me this story. After we got finish eating I decided to go to the library to finish a report for class.

I didn't realize I was at the library for so long because when I looked at my phone it was 5:30pm.

"_Shit we have to be at Nicky's at 7pm",_I thought to myself.

I picked up all my things and rushed out, going back to my room. Once I was inside Kate was already dressed. I looked at her, "wow Kate who are you trying to impress?" She just rolled her eyes at me. Kate had on a mini blue jean skirt, blue lacy tank top and a pair of black heels.

I ran to our small bathroom to grab what I needed to take a shower. When I was done I raced down the hallway to jump in the shower. Once I reached the room it was 6:25. "_Great now I don't fucking know what to wear" _I thought to myself as I was looking in my closet. I settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a kind of corset that looks like a tuxedo top (I know it sounds kind of weird but the link is on my profile) and to finish it off a pair of black boots that go up to my knee. For make-up I chose some black eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss. I let my hair dry naturally, so it would be wavy.

By the time me and Kate got into my car it was 6:48. "_Fuck now I only have 12 minutes to get there."_

Luckily with the way I drive we made it there at 7pm on the dot. When we walked in I was welcomed with the sight of pool tables, Foosball tables, a bar, about half of the students from Spenser and then that's when I saw them. I was kind of surprised when I only saw Caleb, Pogue, and Chase sitting at a table. Caleb signaled for us to come over and join him.

"Pull up a seat." he told both of us. I said all of my hello's while Pogue went to get something to eat for Kate. I was debating whether or not if I should ask Caleb about 'The Powers'. I decided that I would look into it later and if I found something I would ask him about it, I guess.

"Caleb, where is Reid and Tyler?" I asked while looking around. Just then I heard a whisper in my ear "looking for me?" I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Reid. It was magical how his voice sent chills up and down my spine( the good chills). I turned around to see his icy blue eyes staring into my emerald green ones. I was lost in his gaze until I heard Kate call my name, "umm Selena, can you come with me for a minute?" I just glared at her then got up from my seat.

I followed Kate over to the jukebox. "Ok spill it"

I just looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about. I guess she finally caught on because she sighed and looked at me " I know something is going on between you and Reid, now spill it!"

"_Should I tell her or act like there was nothing to tell?"_ finally I decided that I should tell her.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Ok last night when I was in the shower it felt like someone was watching me, so when I was walking back to the room Reid scared me. I had told him about it and he took me to the bathroom to check it out. We didn't find anything so he walked me back to the room. When I was about to open the door he turned me around and kissed me. There you go that's everything."

She just looked at me in shock "you should go for it". Now it was my turn to look at her in shock " you seriously think I should?" "Yea I'm serious, you two are made for each other. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Plus he is the bad boy and you are already proving that you are the bad girl."

"Kate I was already going to try it." I told her truthfully. Truthfully I was thinking about asking Reid out or something. I looked over to Kate who looked like she was in deep thought.

"I got it!" I heard Kate yell. I looked over at her and realized she was looking at songs in the jukebox. She waved her hand over for me to come look. Then she turned to face me "you know how to dance right?" I just looked at her like she was slow, "oh course I know how to dance."

"Ok that's good now gimme a quarter." I felt around in my pocket until I pulled out a quarter. She quickly grabbed it from my hand and put it in the jukebox, pressed a couple of buttons and before I could ask what song she was playing, she had turned and faced me with a evil grin on her face. That's when I heard the song, I couldn't believe she put on _Low By:Flo Rida_. She knows I love this fucking song and can't resist it.

She gave me one last look " here is your chance now go get him to dance".

I started walking back to the table when Tyler caught sight of me. He tapped Reid's arm and pointed in my direction. Once Reid saw me coming his mouth dropped open as he looked at me up and down. I guess he didn't really see what I was wearing. Before I thought he couldn't take his eyes off me but now I know he really couldn't. I noticed that Kate had took Pogue to the little dance floor.

Once I reached him I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's go bad boy you're gonna show me what you got." He just looked back at the boys and gave them a smirk. I was holding his hand while we walked over to where the other couples were already dancing.

He grabbed my hips from behind and pulled me back on him until there was no room left between us. I began grinding on him and moving my hips from side to side.

"We wont be here for long if you keep dancing like this." He whispered in my ear. I leaned my head back on his shoulder " what's wrong big boy, you cant take a little grinding?"

"I can take a little grinding, but I do know what you can't take." I was starting to think a little, " what is it that you think I can't take?" I asked him. He simply replied with "this". Next thing I know I feel his soft lips pressed up against my neck. My breathing became more ragged as his lips moved up and down my neck skillfully. Then his lips hit 'the spot', I just couldn't take it anymore. I let out a soft moan as I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. I turned around in his arms and found my hands moving up into his blonde hair. When my hands made it to their destination I grabbed his head and crashed his lips to mine. This kiss was absolutely amazing. It was needy, it was full of lust. During this moment I forgot about everybody in the bar. The only thing that was on my mind is Reid. That's when something brought me back to reality. Reid pulled his lips away from mine when we heard someone shout "Finally". We looked over to the table and saw everyone with a smile on there face.

Tyler had got up and walked over to us. I didn't realize that I was still in Reid's arms until he let go but he left one of his arms on my waist. "Come on let's go clean out Aaron.". "Baby boy you know I always want to make his pockets lighter." Then Reid turned to me " do you know how to play?" I just had a smirk on my face "of course I know how to play." He just smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek while leading the way to the pool tables.

Aaron was already over there with a couple of his friends playing. "Hey Aaron, how about we start a game?" Reid asked. Aaron looked over at us, "ok me and my two boys against you and whoever you want." Reid looked at me and Tyler, " I choose Selena and Tyler." Aaron just looked at Reid like he was crazy.

We made our bets and got the game started. Everyone decided that we would do 3 games and whoever wins 2 would get the money in the pot. We had lost the first game but we won the last 2 games. "Alright pay up." Reid told Aaron. "I anit paying shit cause y'all cheated." It was my turn to step in " you didn't say we cheated you prick when you won the first game."

He just glared at me and turned to Reid "Reid you should learn to control that bitch." That was it he just bought a ass whooping from me. I started walking towards him ready to knock the shit out of him but Tyler had grabbed me because Reid was already in Aaron's face. I could see the anger in his face "she isn't a bitch non-like that slut you're screwing" he had pointed towards Kira. Next thing I know Aaron shoves Reid but he regains his balance and shoves him back.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Caleb and Pogue getting up, walking over to where were are. Caleb came over to me "Selena how about you go back and sit with Kate and Chase while we handle this?" As much as I wanted to whoop Aaron's ass I couldn't, I had to control my anger, "sure" was all I said as I walked back over to the table.

I saw Nicky grab a bat and walk outside to break up whatever was happening. Next thing I know that asshole is walking back in with his goon's behind him. They didn't look like they had been fighting so I assumed that Nicky had broke it up before it even began.

I started to walk out to find Reid when I stopped because I heard them arguing. The First voice I heard was Caleb's " if you keep using like you did tonight you risk exposing us and I can't let that happen."

Then I heard Reid shouting "so what I used one time!" After that I heard some loud bangs and I decided to take a peak. I looked at Reid and his eye's were pitch black. He had a beer keg in the air without even touching it. Then with a fling of his hand it went flying towards Caleb. Caleb quickly deflected it and sent out some kind of wave of energy that sent Reid backwards through a pile on glass boxes.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I heard Caleb speak up " these powers are addictive you moron." I thought to myself for a minute_ "Fuck their eyes are just like how mine were and Caleb did the same shit that I did. What the fuck, the powers?" _Oh shit these can't the powers my mother told me about!

Me and Reid would really have to have a talk once he cooled down. When I say them walking back towards the bar I turned around and walked into the bathroom. Then after a couple of minutes I walked back out and sat on Reid's lap. I looked at him "thanks for standing up for me." He smiled at me "isn't that what a boyfriend is suppose to do for his girlfriend?"

"Reid if I didn't know any better I would think that you are asking me out." He smirked at me " right you are Selena." All I could do was kiss him and hug him tightly.

"Hey Kate are you ready to go?" I asked her while not taking my eyes off of him.

"Sure we need to get up early anyway."

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Reid while getting up. "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

"Well it would be the other way around if you had a car Mr. Garwin." I said while smirking at him.

He just got up and followed me and Kate out to my car. Once we were all in I sped off down the street to the dorms. After locking up my baby, Reid walked me to my room while Kate went inside.

Once again me and Reid were left in the empty dark hallways alone. This time he backed me into the wall with his hands on my hips. When I felt the cold wall on my skin I grabbed Reid and turned around so I had him pressed against the wall. I whispered in his ear "I'm in control this time". I heard him moan and I kissed my way down his neck and back up to his lips. His hands were all over my body as my hands were tugging at his shirt.

Once again I pulled away breathless just like the first time. "Goodnight Mr. Garwin" I said while giving him a sly smile. "Goodnight Ms. McCarty." With that said he turned around to go to his room as I walked into mine and went to change. I finally felt my eyelids get heavy as I turned over.

I thought to myself before I went to sleep, _"I have to look into those four tomorrow."_ Then I welcomed the sleep and let it take over me.


	4. Snooping Around

**Snooping Around**

I woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the windows. _"I fucking hate Mondays" _I thought to myself. Once I dragged myself out of bed and finished all of my morning routines, I was all ready for another boring day of school.

In my American Literature class I was sitting next to Caleb while Reid was on the other side of the room. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes open. Maybe it was because this class is fucking boring or I just really didn't care about it. I pulled out my ipod and put the plugs in my ears while I leaned back in my seat and stared off into space.

Next thing I know someone is calling me "Lena come on the class is over." Then someone shook my shoulder and thats when all the memories of last night came flooding into my mind. I looked up to see who had shook me when I was met with the eyes of Caleb. "Lena you just slept through class" Caleb told me. "Oh shit" was my genius response. Once I got all my things gathered in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and found Reid waiting for me.

"Hey baby" he said while lightly kissing my cheek. "Hey" I said while returning the kiss but on his lips instead.

Reid gently pulled back and looked at me. I couldn't look at him so I just stared at the floor. Every time I looked at him, I would see him with his eyes full of blackness instead of the icy blue that I love. He cupped my face with his warm hands and brought my face up so that I was staring into his eyes. I was trying desperately to look away but I couldn't. It felt as if I was in a trance, then he placed his wonderful lips to mine. My hands were wrapped around him pulling him closer to me. This kiss was soft and sweet, then I felt him pulling away.

He looked into my eyes once again "Baby what's wrong?" I just stood there and bit my lip trying to find the right words to say. "Please tell me" he pleaded with me. I just couldn't come out and say "_Hey I saw you making a beer keg levitate and then I saw what Caleb did. Oh yeah and guess what? I can do that too." _That didn't sound to good so I just said "Baby can we talk later?" when those words left my mouth his whole expression changed. "I mean can I talk to all four of you later?" Reid looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Umm yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?"

I stood there thinking for a couple of seconds. "How about at Caleb's house if it's ok." I suggested. "Yea I will tell Caleb".

I gave him the smile that I know he loves and I quickly pecked his lips while I rushed off to look into their records.

I fumbled around in my pocket until I found my dorm key. Once inside I ran to my closet and changed out of these shitty uniform clothes. Right when I opened the door and started to run out I hit something and fell right on my ass. Then I heard someone chuckling "do you need some help up?" I looked up to see Chase looking down on me with a smile on his face.

"Umm sure" I said while grabbing his hand.

"Hey are you ok?" "Yeah Chase I'm fine, just in a hurry."

"Was there something you needed?" I asked him

"Well I was just wondering did you guys want to go to Nicky's tonight?" He asked me. "Sorry but I wont be able to make it. I have a few things to do but try asking Kate, she might want to go." I gave him half a smile before I stepped completely out of my room and locked the door.

I gave him one last friendly smile as I stared to step around him. That's when it hit me. My head started pounding and it was hard for me to breathe. I grab my head and sunk down to the cool floor. I heard Chase trying to ask me what was wrong but I wasn't paying him any attention. It felt as if my head was going to explode. Then I was back at the site of the crash. I could hear my parents screaming and I could almost feel the heat coming from the flames. I looked around and saw that I was thrown from the car and I had landed by a tree.

My mind was screaming for me to try and get my parents out but my body wouldn't respond. It felt as if something was holding me, making me watch. Then I turned my head right when the car exploded. What I saw was even more shocking. I could have swore I saw Chase and his eyes were black. No that can't be, its impossible.

Just then I came back to reality with a worried looking Chase looking at me. "Hey are you ok?" He asked me while helping me stand up. I was still in shock so I just nodded my head yes. I gave him a smile to try and convince him that I was alright. "My head had just started hurting for a second but I'm fine now." I told him. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "Umm I should hurry and get going." I told him.

"Alright I guess I will see you later and be careful."

I gave him half a smile and took off running down the hallway. Once I was far enough away I leaned up against a wall while grabbing my head. This can't be happening. First I see my own boyfriend and his friends using "The Power" and now I see Chase with his eyes all black. What the fuck s going on?

I tried thinking back to something that my mother told me. "_There were five families that possess the powers but the fifth was killed off." _Now I really started thinking. What if Chase is the fifth family? Maybe the fifth family was really killed off like everyone believes.

Now I really need to look into Chase records too when I look into everyone else's. By the time I reached the office where the records were held, it was already locked. I let the blackness overcome my eyes as I used my powers to unlock the door. Then with a soft click the door was open. I sneaked inside and closed the door softly behind me. I walked over to one of the many cabinets and pulled out the records of Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler and Chase.

I figured that I might as well start with Reid's. Once I was done reading his, I started on Pogue's and Tyler's. There was nothing specious about theirs. The only thing I found was that they were the decedents but I already knew that.

Slowly I reached my hand towards Chase's folder and opened it. "Fuck me" I said as I realized that he is from the fifth family. Well you know what that means, he possess "the powers" too and not only that but his adopted parents died in a car crash and he was thrown from the car. That part caught my eye because its the same thing that happened to me.

The only folder I had left was Caleb's and for some reason I was anxious to see what was inside. I started reading until I let out a gasp. "Oh shit" I said as my eyes kept going over the same sentence. "Siblings one: Selena Danvers." Fuck it can't be true, can it? Is Caleb really my brother?

Not only was that a shocker but it said we were born 10 minutes apart meaning we are twins. That just earned its self a double fuck. I always thought there was something about him that seemed familiar. I kept looking into his file kinda hoping that this wasn't true until I came across a picture of me from when I was a few weeks old. Fuck this must be true then.

This doesn't make any sense though. Only the first born sons are suppose to have the power. No woman has ever had the power until me.

Once I gathered up the folders and made a couple of copies to show the boys, I raced out the door making sure to lock it behind me.

All of this new information was still running through my mind as I raced down the hallway to my car.

Now I'm getting nervous because what if they don't believe me or what if they don't accept me. I put the keys in the ignition and listened to my baby roar to life. Before I knew it I was flying down the street to Caleb's house. Within a couple of minutes the house was in view. The iron gates slowly opened as I pulled inside and parked my car next to Tyler's Hummer.

With a click of a button my car was locked as I walked up to the door with the folder in hand.

"Come on baby." I heard Reid say. I smiled at him before stepping into the house.

Once we turned the corner into the living room I saw that all the guys were sitting down with different expressions on their faces.

"Hey" and they all looked at me while I asked Reid to go take a seat. Once they were all seated, I took a deep breathe to try and prepare myself for this.

I glanced around the room before I started to speak.

"First I just wanted to tell you guys not to interrupt what I am about to say because it is important. Just wait until I am finished, please." They all nodded at me to proceed..

"Ok well you all know that I am adopted and that my adopted parents were killed in a car accident before I was transferred here. The night at Nicky's when you guys went outside to end things with Aaron, I heard and saw somethings. Caleb I heard you telling Reid not to abuse the power and Reid I also saw you making a beer keg levitate without even touching it." I looked around the room at their faces and their expressions were all the same, shocked. I started to continue " look I know what I saw so don't even try to convince me because you will just be wasting your time. I know this is about to get even more shocking but..." Then I let the blackness overcome me once more. "I can do it too." By this time my eyes were completely black with specks of red in them.

I looked at a candle and with a flick of my hand it was lit. They all looked at me in amazement. Then I raised my hand over a small table and made it levitate. "To answer your question, yes I can do everything that you four can do and no I am not the fifth family, but I know who is."

Caleb finally spoke up "Who is the fifth?" I looked at him and finally said "Chase. Before I went to go look into your files I bumped into him and hand a strong ass flashback. Long story short I was at the crash site and when I turned my head I saw him standing there and his eyes were black."

I let the blackness retreat as my eyes turned back into the emerald green that they used to be. "There is one more thing I need to tell you though." All eyes were on me again. "Well I have found someone from my original family."

They nodded their heads to encourage me to continue. "I have an older twin brother by 10 minutes." I paused for a second to let that sink in. "Keep going baby." I looked over at Reid while taking a deep breathe. "Caleb you're my brother." I said while looking at him. "If you don't believe me here are the copies I made." I said while I handed them the copies.

Once they looked over the papers they all looked up at me. I could tell they were still in shock. Hell I'm still in shock too. The one person I was trying not to look at stood up and walked over to me. Soon I was face to face with Caleb, my newly found twin brother.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I just started school but I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you for those who are reading this story.**


	5. Getting Caught Back Up

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I did not forget about this story. I was just really busy with school and basketball practice. I should update the story in a couple of days.**

* * *

**Getting Caught Back Up**

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next. Caleb grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Caleb I I I..can't breath", I was barely able to say that because he was hugging me too tight. He let out a small chuckle "Sorry sis".

I pulled away from him with a look of confusion and shock on my face. _Did he just call me his "sis"? _This question kept repeating itself in my mind as if he was carved into it.

Next thing I know the tears started to pour from my eyes uncontrollably. "Oh Selena I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you." Caleb said while trying to calm me down. Once I calmed down I looked at him with my blood shot eyes, "No you didn't say anything that upset me. It's just, well ummm.." I looked around the room before I finished my sentence. "It's just I thought you wouldn't accept me as your sister."

He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and moved me back so that he could look at me. "Now why do you think I wouldn't accept you?" I kind of thought for a minute "_Why wouldn't you accept me as your sister? Oh yeah how about the fact that I am basically just like them except for the minor detail that I can control fire. Or how about the fact that you didn't even know you had a twin?" _Instead of just telling Caleb that I just looked at him and said " Well I don't know, I just thought that you wouldn't."

He looked at me as if he knew I were hiding something. Just at that moment I felt a arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the family then." leave it up to Tyler to break the tension. At that moment a real joyful smile spread across my face. "Thanks Ty" was all I could say before I pulled him into a tight embrace. Next thing I know it turns into a group hug.

"Guys as much as I'm enjoying this, it's kinda hard for me to breathe", it tookall of my last breath to say that one sentence. There was a mixture of "oops" and "my bads" as we all began to settle down again.

I thought it would be ok if I took a seat in between Caleb and Reid as seeing I loved both of them deeply.

I wasn't talking to anyone in particular when I said, "So what all have I missed for these 17 years". There was a slight hint of humor in my voice, yet it was also laced with curiosity. I was curious to see what I had missed out on in the past 17 years.

By the end of the conversation my body was shaking with laughter. Some of their stories were from when they were younger. I never realized how much of a "golden boy" Caleb really was. He was always the one trying to keep "the gang" out of trouble. On the other hand it was always Reid who would get into trouble.

"So Lena since we told you our stories, how about you tell us some of yours?" Pogueasked me with curiosity clear in his voice.

I thought to myself for a minute "_Hmmm where should I start?" _As if Caleb had heard that question he said "How about you tell us how you came about your powers?"

There was only one small problem with that. If I told them that story, I would then be reliving one of the most terrible nights of my past. I would have to venture into the dark corner of my mind to retrieve a memory that I am not to fond of. A memory that I tried to cast away into a unknown corner of my mind, where it would no longer be bothered.

I sucked in a deep breath before I retold them my nightmare. "Well it started on the night of my 13th birthday. I was at a basketball game until I realized how late it was getting. Well I figured I would just walk home as seeing we didn't live that far from there. I thought everything would be ok, but I didn't realize how wrong I was."

Before I continued I looked around the room and saw everyone had a concerned look on their face. My eyes finally rested upon Reid's. His eyes were filled with concern, compassion, and a hint of anger. He encouraged me by nudging my arm a little.

I then continued my story. "I was walking past a building when someone grabbed me and pulled me inside."

I felt a cool hand grasp mine and squeeze it gently. When I looked to see who did it, I soon realized it was Reid.

"Well the man had put his hand over my mouth and told me not to scream. But as soon as he moved his hand, I screamed with everything I had. Then I felt his hand come up and slap me across my face."

Once again Reid's grip on my hand tightened.

"He then pulled out a knife and cut off my shirt. I tried so hard to get away but he was just to strong. That's when he umm he ummm." It was getting a little harder for me to breathe as I tried to find the right words to say.

"It's okSelena, we are right here with you." I heard Caleb's soothing voice say as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "It's ok I will finish." I gave him a small reassuring smile that I know did not reach my eyes.

"He had began touching me and kissing me everywhere. The only things I remember seeing in the room was a chair and mirror. I could only imagine what was about to happen. When he reached my pants I remember yelling out no and feeling some sort of weird energy build up inside of me. When I put my hands up to stop him, I felt all the energy flow to my hands. Then next thing I know he goes flying into the mirror behind him. I was so shocked that I went over to him and realized that he was out _cold_. However, when I looked into what was left of the mirror, I was met with black eyes with a hint of red in them. After that I blinked a couple of times and they went back to normal."

There I was done with my story, I had finally got it all out. Then I heard Caleb "Selena, breathe."

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. Just when I thought everything was ok, I felt the moisture run down my cheek. "_Damn it I didn't want to cry in front of them. I don't want them to think I'm weak." _I thought to myself.

Just then a strong arm was wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to their chest. I deeply inhaled their scent realizing it was Reid.

Everyone was pretty exhausted after all the new information that was just shared so Caleb said we could all crash here if we wanted since there was plenty of room.

Reid gently picked me up and carried me upstairs to one of the rooms. He started to look around in the drawer after he placed me on the bed. Once he was done he handed me one of his shirts and pair of shorts to sleep in. He turned around so that I could change. When I had finished he turned around and walked over to me and cupped my face with both of his hands. His eyes felt as if they were piercing my soul. He then placed his gentle lips upon my forehead and whispered me a good night.

My eyes were still closed the whole time until I felt the bed shift with the lost of weight. Reid was walking towards the door. "Reid!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned around facing me.

"Reid would you please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone?" I asked him. His face soon lit up like a little child's on Christmas morning. I couldn't help the little smile that threatened to show.

"Sure" was all he said before climbing into bed behind me.

I snuggled closer to him, while he wrapped his arms around me. I soon started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_Beginning of dream_

_I was back at the crash site of my parents accident. My parents were screaming for help as I stood there, unable to move._

_I could feel the heat radiating off of the flames. Then I saw him, it was Chase. He was standing there with a sick twisted smirk on his face. While his eyes were pitch black.._

_Then he turned his attention to me. "You're next Selena. You and your precious brother and family. They will all die while you watch."_

_End of dream_

I woke up yelling only to have Reid try and calm me down. His grip tightened around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "It's okbaby I'm right here. I got you" he whispered into my ear. I soon began to calm down. Reid placed his head in the crook of my neck as he began whispering little nothings into my ear. "_Wow this is a side of Reid I never saw"_ I thought to myself.

"Baby don't worry, I will always be here for you. I will never let you go, I will never hurt you ever." I smiled to myself "Thank you sweetie." I soon relaxed back into his chest as his breath slowly caressed my neck. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. Right before I was about to drift off again I could have swore I heard Reid whisper something in my ear that sounded like "I love you Selena."

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? It was just to help fill in a little bit and to open up new doors to Selena and Reid's relationship. Don't worry it will get more interesting later.**


	6. Retelling the Nightmare

******Disclaimer:I sadly do not own The Covenant. However I do own Selena.**

**Also I am so sorry for such a long wait. And just as a warning there is a lemon towards the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Retelling the Nightmare

I woke up later that morning feeling as if my whole body had been ran over by a semi-truck. As I rolled over I came face to face with an empty bed. Instead of Reid, there was a note in his place.

_Lena I went out with the guys to talk for a while. Don't worry we will be back soon. _

_See you soon,_

_Reid_

_So last night wasn't a dream. _I thought to myself. Reid really did stay the night with me and hold me through my nightmare. Then I suddenly remembered something. I heard Reid say that he loves me! Or at least I think I heard him say that. _Maybe I just thought he said that or it was part of my dream._ Okay I really have to stop talking to myself because it's freaking me out.

I soon decided that it was time for me to get out of bed and start my day. I might as well go find me something to eat since they won't be back for a while.

As I got up I realized that there was a pair of jeans and tank top laid out for me. _Reid must have did it. _I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to the bathroom as seeing by body was sore as hell. Once inside I removed his clothes and stepped into the hot steamy shower. Instantly my muscles were relaxed and the pain seemed to vanish as the water dripped down my body. Once I was done and dressed I made my way downstairs to find something to eat.

Just as I turned around with a bowl of cereal in my hands I came face to face with a middle age woman that was a spitting image of me. Shock registered on her face as she took in my appearance.

"I can't believe it." She said as she grabbed the side of the kitchen counter for support. I couldn't do anything but stare at her as my mind was shouting questions at me. _Is this woman my real mother? Why did she give me up? Did she ever look for me? Did she even want me?_ I was beginning to overwhelm myself with all of these unanswered questions.

Before I realized what slipped out of my mouth it was too late. "Mom?"

She looked at me with so much heartache and pain in her emerald eyes. "Selena, Lena? Baby is that you?"

I couldn't find my voice so all I could do was nod at her. Before I knew it she had grabbed me and held me in her arms, sobbing into my shoulder. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her letting her cry it all out.

"Baby it's really you, you're really here. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do but at the time it felt like it was the right thing to do." She said still crying into my shoulder. I gave her a little squeeze letting her know it was okay to continue.

"Maybe we should move to the couch and I will tell you everything Selena." She looked at me with hopeful eyes as I followed her into the living room and sat down.

She turned to me "where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning" I said waiting for her to tell me everything.

She took in a deep breath before she started the story. "The day I found out I was having twins I was so happy and I just couldn't wait. At first James was ecstatic but the closer it got to the due date the more he became nervous. He started acting different as if having twins was going to be a burden. The day you and Caleb were born was the best day of my life. However, James completely changed that day. He began using more, he became reckless and irresponsible when it came to the power. He began to threaten me that he would leave me if I didn't give you up. Selena I couldn't lose him but yet I couldn't give you up. James would tell me that it wasn't because he didn't love you, it was because he didn't want another child brought into this life, forced to keep this secret. So I made the toughest decision of my life, I gave you up."

I sat there shocked that she would give me up without much of a fight. Before I knew it I was up on my feet, yelling. "How could you just give me without a damn fight? How could you do that to me? How could you just toss me away as if I was nothing to you?" I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't hear when the boys came into the room.

Caleb was trying to calm me down but I wasn't listening. "No Caleb, she didn't even fucking fight for me! She just let _him_ decide what to do with me" I spat with so much venom in my voice.

"Selena you must understand that it was for your own good. You don't need to live this type of life." She tried to reason with me.

Nothing she said was working and she was just digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole. "For my own good? That's a load of bullshit and you know it!"

Next thing I know I hear gasps as Evelyn starts backing away from me in fear. My anger was rising and I could feel the energy coursing through my body waiting to be unleashed. Before I knew it my hands were on fire and so was every candle in the room. The light bulbs shattered and some of the plants caught on fire. "You didn't want me to live this type of life, but look at what happened! Look at me now, I'm a freak a monster! I needed you when I was growing up, I needed you when I almost got fucking raped and I needed you the most when I became this! But no you were never fucking there. I had no one to talk to, no one to explain this too, no one to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright."

I couldn't control myself anymore, I couldn't control the power. Caleb then placed his self in front of me trying to get me to snap out of it. Then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I instantly knew it was Reid. He was whispering in my ear, "sweetie you need to calm down, just listen to my voice. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you have me now."

I soon began to calm down and the my hands began to return to normal. By the time all of the fire was gone I had my head buried in Reid's chest crying my eyes out.

By the time everything was under control my cries had died down to small whimpers. Then I was transferred into another set of warms arms. I looked up and was met with the dark brown eyes of my brother. He looked as if he was in deep thought and didn't want to say what was on his mind.

"Caleb just spill whatever you are thinking about." I told him.

He looked at me as if testing my reaction to his next words "when do you want to meet _him?"_

I knew at that very moment he was talking about our father. The same father that didn't want me.

I thought for a moment before replying, "I want to meet him today if that's alright."

"You sure you wanna do that sis as seeing you almost burned the house down?" he said while a small smile graced his lips.

Leave it to Caleb to put a smile on my face when I'm in a shitty mood.

"Yeah bro why not? I might as well get it out of the way. No reason to wait any longer."

He gave me a small sad smile before he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

I looked back at the guys before I threw them my car keys. "Here, you guys take my car, I have a couple of things I need to talk to Caleb about." Reid looked torn as if he didn't want to leave me. "Reid it's fine I will be okay." I said before I lightly kissed him on the lips.

Soon we were off speeding down the wet streets as the guys were following us in my car.

I turned to my brother and took a deep breath before I started to speak. "Caleb last night I had a nightmare, well sort of a flashback..."

He looked at me for a brief second before turning back to the rode "continue" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"Well in my dream I was back at the crash sight, just watching. I was about to help my parents but I couldn't move, I felt as if something was holding me in place, making me watch. I was looking around when I suddenly seen Chase, except for when he turned to me his eyes were black as night. He walked up to me and said _You're next Selena. You and your precious brother and family. They will all die as you watch_. Caleb I was so freaked out when I woke up, I don't have a clue on what to do, I'm so scared for you and the guys. I just got you back when all of this happens."

I hadn't realized that we were pulling up at a old colonial house. Caleb reached over and wiped my tears away as he pulled me into a hug. "Shh it's okay, we are going to be okay. We will keep a close eye on Chase to see if he tries anything. Don't worry you wont lose me or anybody."

He gave me a small smile before we hopped out of the car. The boys stayed here while we went into the old creepy house. When we reached the top stairs I heard an old man "Caleb who is with you?"

"It's okay Gorden, it's Selena my sister."

The man I presumed to be Gordon stood there shocked as he stared at me before he muttered, "go ahead"

I slowly walked forward to the chair that had my father sitting in it. When I finally looked at him he looked as if he were 80 years old.

Caleb came up beside me "Selena meet James Danvers age 42. Dad meet Selena Danvers, your daughter." At that word Jame's eyes widened and he looked as if he say a ghost.

Before he said anything I leaned down and whispered into his ear so only he could hear it. "I don't forgive you for what you have done to me. I may never forgive you for giving me up without a second thought. Mom I will forgive in time because you left her with no choice but you, you will never be forgiven. This is the first time you see me and it will be your last. I'm not your daughter just as you are not my father. And just for the record you don't have to worry about me being in this lifestyle because its too late for trying to keep me _safe."_ I leaned back some and let my eyes become consumed by the red and black as I stared at him for a few seconds making sure that he saw me. I blinked a couple times before I let them go back to their normal emerald color.

I slowly stood back up and turned around to walk back down the steps. With one last glance at him I saw a tear run down his face as he whispered "I'm sorry." And with that said I flew out the house and into Reid's awaiting arms.

"You want to come back with me and stay the night?" He asked me and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I gave him a slight nod as I got into my car while he told the guys what the plan was.

Everyone went their separate ways once we made it back to Caleb's house. It was a short but silent ride to Reid's house. When we pulled into the driveway I couldn't help but stare a little. His house was absolutely gorgeous!

He led me inside and up to his room where I laid down on his bed and waited for him to change. When he came back he laid on the bed and pulled me on top of him. Soon his lips found mine and this innocent kiss became a not so innocent one. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave. All too soon we broke away for air while he grabbed the bottom of my shirt looking into my eyes asking me the silent question. I gave him a quick nod as he removed my shirt. Not only that but I wasn't wearing a bra either.

He flipped us over so he was hovering over me as I took of his shirt. He slowly kissed down my chest as he took my right breast in his mouth as his hand gripped the left one. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. He released my breast as he kissed down my stomach and started to unbutton my pants and slide them off. Soon I was completely naked while he looked at my body as if I were a goddess. I slowly undid his button as I slid off his pants and boxers at the same time, releasing his growing erection.

I felt myself become wetter by just looking at him. I have to admit that his size does have me nervous. On the other hand, I have never wanted someone as badly as I want him. He positioned himself at my wet entrance but before he pushed in I had to tell him, "Reid I never done this before." At that moment he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, "It's okay baby, I will take care of you."

I gave him a nod letting him know it was okay to continue. He pushed in until he was at my barrier and he looked at me asking me silently if it was okay and if this is what I really want. I gave him a nod as he pushed the rest of the way in breaking my barrier. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it was and before I knew it I was pushing my hips to him asking him to continue.

We started off at a slow pace but I wanted more.

"Please Reid...Go faster baby." With that said he picked up the pace slamming into me over and over again.

He was griping my hips and pushing deeper into me with each push. "God Selena, I wont last much longer...Please cum with me baby." His hand snaked down to my bundle of nerves where he started rubbing circles pushing me over the edge. "REID!" I screamed his name out as I clamped down onto him. A couple more thrust and he was yelling my name as he came down from him high.

He gently picked my up and carried me to the bathroom where we took a shower together, helping each other. Once we were done and changed he laid back down with me in his arms and kissed my lips as he said " I love you Selena" I looked at him with so much love in my eyes "I love you too Reid." I said before I slowly slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it. Also if you have any ideas don't be shy to tell me.**


End file.
